(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verification system and method for a packet call processing operation of a mobile telephone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a verification system and method for verifying the radio packet data service operation of a mobile telephone.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic of an IMT-2000 network for providing a packet data service.
A mobile subscriber uses a terminal 110, e.g., a notebook computer or a general personal computer to have access to a mobile telephone 120 and get a packet data service such as the internet.
The mobile telephone 120 is linked to a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) terrestrial radio access network (abbreviated to UTRAN) 130 via an air interface, the UMTS terrestrial radio access network 130 being linked to a serving GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) support node (abbreviated to SGSN) 140 via an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) or an internet protocol (IP) network, the SGSN 140 being linked to an external public domain network (PDN) 170 via a gateway GPRS support node (abbreviated to GGSN) 150.
To develop the packet data service of a mobile telephone in the above-configured packet data service system, there is a need for embodying the UMTS terrestrial radio access network 130, the SGSN 140, the GGSN 150, and a mobile switching center 160.
In the development of the packet data service of a mobile telephone according to prior art, however, the mobile telephone cannot be developed independent of other equipment (e.g., radio access network, SGSN, GGSN, mobile switching center, etc.).
Furthermore, a conventional simulator for data verification such as PING (Packet InterNet Gopher), which has been used to verify the packet call processing operation of the mobile telephone, is incapable of verifying the operation of the mobile telephone for processing various data including Web, Telnet, or file transfer protocol (FTP) on the internet.